Timeline
Ubbilious Timeline Pre 0 YA -''400,000 YA'' The ice bridge connecting Capryka and Nëon melts, eventually creating the two distinct races of the Nëonian Vivixen and the Caprykan Daruungs. Primitive Moobish began changing based on their environment. The early Vivixen lived in the Vikiran region, where their skin gradually became darker and tougher to fit with the dark, harsher environment. 306,814 years prior (Year 0 starts day of liberation) The species Moobish is in the tribal like stages of evolution, but the planet Ubbilious in invaded by the Alien species Durd’rmöda. Enslaved for 26 years until liberated by the Arlribda aliens, who destroy the Durd’romöda colonies and then leave Moobish to evolve on their own accord. Skewed images of these aliens are depicted across the lands to this day. They have not been heard from since the liberation. Early Moobish peoples used the Durd’romöda’s technology to advance themselves.The species stays somewhat tribal, more medieval for 200k years 0 YA- 1 YA Ubbilious is freed and the people disperse from holding camps. 30k -150k YA -Various warring between the Biblycal and Daruung people - Vivixen mostly stay separated on their own continent, some trading and scuffles - Small Daruung towns are scattered across Capryka - Vivixen and Bibs have a few larger establishments 80k -90k YA -Main Bib v Daruung warring period. Est population: * Daruung 200k * Biblycal 180k * Vivixen 250k 80,809 YA Renmíndaelas Trídimilan, whose father was lord of Frídashven in eastern Capryka was sent on one of many quest to kill only heir to Ersíbindas fortune, Lilèiamina Ersíbindas, a princess stuck in a tower guarded by dragons. 85,560 YA Wyneera Särdonshist, a ruler of old Capryka City tries to overtake all of Capryka. 6/16/132,788 YA One of the two Allecone alien's is killed by accidentally by the Nëonian Vivixen Force after the Daruung Defenders of Capyrka move them to Naroda City which they bomb. Shame flows over Ubbilious and the last race war, the Nëon Capryka War of 132k ends. 8/4/205,144 YA The Three Pillars are born on the same day Limearya Ellopríse- Daruung pillar, in Cristine Hálloeua Drighta Däesha- Biblycal pillar in Capryka Cahsahr’Tra Sedeshämora -Vivixen pillar in Neon 3/14/205,159 YA Limearya Elloprise leaves her hometown of Resh’shonvaldt to meet and trade with other tribes. 7/20/205,159 YA Limearya Elloprise meets Hálloeua Drighta Daesha in Xylliarr, Biblycal. They become good friends and spread eachother’s culture 2/13/205,161 YA Limearya Elloprise and Hálloeua Drighta Daesha meet Cahsahr’Tra Sedeshämora in Töndases, Nëon 206,898 - 4/20/206,702 YA Public opinion turns sours towards Vivixen/Daruung couples and their children. In Nëon they are rounded up and imprisoned in camps until the brutal nature of these camps is revealed to the public, and the survivors are set free. 221,650 YA ]] War between two Queens for Capryka. Daemïlla Esbenvílgar, claimed to have Limearya’s bloodline and of a dragon rider family decided she wanted to be the first queen of all of Capryka and Rheinmarì Xinàrvelle challenges her for the title. Daemïlla Esbenvílgar- 67, blonde, claiming to have Limearya’s bloodline, dragon rider family. 2 older daughters, a son, youngest daughter: Arymína Esbenvílgar- 14, brown haired, willful, gets captured by Xinàrvelle allies the Dearströnds. Falls in love with Lord Dearströnds bastard blacksmith son, Deacon, 16, black hair and dark blue eyes. Rheinmarì Xinàrvelle- 70, black haired want to be queen who already ruled Capryka’s west end for 30 years. Reluctantly yields and lets Daemïla rule for 3 years before deciding she could do it better and rallies up. 222,453 YA The young and arrogant Déllinmar Sedeshämora and his mother, younger sister and disabled brother have power the ancient Vikiran city, Frer'sha. Governors from the towns, Elkono, Nataeran, and Oshö demand they relinquish their power over the city and join their joint council. The Sedeshämora's decline and cite their bloodline. The three towns amped up for war against the Sedeshämora's. The Sedeshämoras reached out to the Caprykan family of Dexicarish. Semíena Dexicarish led an army to Vikiran. She and Déllinmar attacked Elkono, while the majority of the alliance's army raided Frer'sha and burnt it to the ground. Numerous ancient artifacts and lives, including the rest of the Sedeshämoras were lost. Only a few artifacts of Cahsahr’Tra Sedeshämora were saved by Frer'sha survivors, who also removed her tomb from its mausoleum and hid it in a location unknown for almost 80,000 years. Déllinmar and Semíena retreated to Capryka. They eventually were married and had two Duneesh twins. 25 years later they returned to Vikiran and wrecked revenge and havok on the region. 256,300 - 262,298 YA ]] There is an immense technology surge to Moobish society. Moobish fully embrace electronics and digital media, handheld devices, internet, and social media bloom. Populations rise to nearly 4 million and larger, steel buildings are constructed. After this reaches a peak a in 260,120, Moobish society has been highly altered to be reliant on technology, and the worldwide Klíss average drops to 41, and no Moobish possess a kliss level over 95. This, paired with a declining ecosystem from pollution and social society leads to a new uprising. Architecture reverts back to an earlier design of smaller houses versus large buildings. Internet became less and less of a staple necessity and more of a background convience. The technology fever came and went. 7/16/306,801 YA - 9/12/306,802 YA The Great Moobish Daanshi War 5/2/306,804 YA The Haelius IV rocket lands in Arizona and the Moobish make peaceful contact with humans. 2/1/306,806 YA The Daruung Earth Police is created and Ekêno Saurigäidanilari is named the Daruung Earth Police Alpo Captain, and Fetryshrik Dolementva the Daruung Earth Police Vice Alpo Captain. 6/2/306,807 YA Ayliksöardá Rethipsadä reaches Ubbilious 600 years later from Universe Merphose through a black hole space program. 8/2/306,807 YA Qelkin Morândt Iltsavéldna reaches Ubbilious 13,114 years later from Universe Aorlk through a black hole space program. 2/16/306,808 YA Asaballnía Xeroknis wakes up from a 40,000 year slumber three months earlier. She launches an attack to overtake the Moobish and Human races, but is defeated by Qelkin Morândt Iltsavéldna.